Cellular communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Cellular telephones allow users to place and receive voice calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices and the different types of devices available to users. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, such multi-function or “smart devices may also allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Mobile devices such as smartphones are also capable of running relatively sophisticated applications, such as games, document processing applications, chat or instant messaging applications, etc. One popular application type is the gaming application. As mobile devices started including advanced onboard graphical processing units, gaming applications became more advanced and even included three-dimensional rendering. Nevertheless, one of the most popular genres of gaming applications is card games, such as poker, solitaire, etc.
Another popular application type is the personal fitness application. Typically, since most mobile devices now include gyroscopes and accelerometers, the personal fitness application can approximate steps and other exercise motions of the user, and aggregate the data for sharing with friends in online competitions. In other words, the personal fitness application provides for the gamification of exercise.